


A Beautiful Confession

by Biddiwixch



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biddiwixch/pseuds/Biddiwixch
Summary: Kata Jay, tetangganya itu menggemaskan.Kata Jungwon, kakak kelasnya itu ganteng dan baik.Dan ketika mereka saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing, haruskah sebuah pengakuan dilakukan?
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	A Beautiful Confession

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic about Jaywon🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Feedbacknya boleh banget :")
> 
> Semoga suka ya! Heheh

Bulan kedelapan sudah datang lagi.

Suasana sekolah semakin sepi saat pulang sekolah. Beberapa murid terlihat berjalan kaki ke arah gerbang yang dinaungi pohon besar. Di bawahnya, terdapat daun kering yang tertiup angin sore. Kali ini entah mengapa semilir bayu itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Pemuda dengan _nametag_ Jay mulai mengeratkan _hoodie_ hitam yang dipakainya kala hembusannya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Biasanya ia sangat tahan dengan dingin, namun hari ini sepertinya suatu pengecualian. Sambil berdecak, pemuda bersurai blonde itu mengecek jam tangan dan mengeluh betapa keongnya Sunoo kalau bersiap-siap. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit, dan sepupunya itu masih saja berbenah di toilet.

"Kalo udah di sini, gue cubitin tu pipinya sampe kayak mochi. Liat aja ntar." gumamnya memainkan kunci mobil di tangan.

Namun tak lama, lelaki itu muncul juga dengan wajah yang terlampau ceria. "Kak Jay!" teriaknya.

Jay berdecak dan segera berdiri tegak. Tangannya mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, menatap garang Sunoo yang tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Lama banget, si?" tanya pemuda itu saat mereka berhadapan.

Sunoo mengerucutkan bibir. "Ya maap, tadi ketemu temen trus diajak ngobrol. Eh taunya kelamaan HEHE. Btw, ntar mampir _minimarket_ ya."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Ngerampok. Ya beli sesuatu laaah. Udah ayok."

Jay menghela nafas lelah saat Sunoo mulai menyeretnya ke arah parkiran mobil. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu tersenyum gembira, sembari meloncat kecil. Melihatnya, Jay segera memberhentikan lelaki bersurai hitam itu dan menangkup pipinya sebelum dimainkan selayaknya adonan tepung. Sunoo segera menabok lengan Jay berulang kali, namun tak kunjung dilepas. Justru Jay semakin mengunyal-unyal pipi tembam Sunoo hingga pemuda itu hanya pasrah.

"IH NTAR MERAHHHH."

"Biar. Sapa suruh bikin gue nunggu." gumam Jay dan masuk ke dalam mobil disusul oleh si yang lebih muda. "Gue tuh ada ujian besok, Sunoo. Kudu belajar."

"Otak lo tu ya, encer banget. Gak perlu belajar juga pasti bisa ngerjain."

"Mana ada."

"Serius!"

Jay hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Pake _seatbelt_ nya."

"Kalo ngebut ntar gue aduin nyokap lo."

"Beliin gue es krim dulu, baru gue nyetir normal."

"Ish, sumpah. Elo yang tua, gue yang nraktir. Aneh." keluhnya. "Yaudah iya. Yang goceng aja tapi."

**************

"AMIT-AMIT BANGET NGELUNJAKNYA SUMPAH, AAAAAA!"

Sunoo berteriak ke arah Jay yang sudah bersandar di kap mobil sembari memakan es krim _Magnum_ nya. Ada satu bungkus es krim di tangan kiri dan segera ia masukkan ke saku hoodie. Pemuda yang terpaut setahun darinya itu sudah menatapnya tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jay segera mengambil dua es krim mahal sekaligus dan keluar dari minimarket sambil teriak 'Dia yang bayar!', membuat Sunoo tersenyum tidak enak kepada pegawai minimarket karena harus menyaksikan tingkah sepupunya itu.

"Sssh, itung-itung gue anterin. Lagian lo mau ketemu Sunghoon sore-sore dah. Dia kan mau latian."

"Dih, latian apa?"

"Latian buat ninggalin lo."

Sunoo memicingkan matanya sebal. "Bisa diem aja gak?"

Jay tertawa. "Yaaah, LDR deh. Jauh deh. Jarang ketemu, deh." godanya menghindari tatapan Sunoo yang sudah berubah tajam. Tetap saja, di matanya, pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu terlihat lucu saat merajuk.

"Berisik. Gue sumpahin lo juga ngerasain rasanya pacaran abis gitu LDR. Ntar gue syukurin dua puluh hari _nonstop_."

"Najis. Lagian siapa juga yang sempet pacaran. Gue? Hah. Gak bakal."

Sunoo membuang muka kesal disertai suara 'huh!' sebelum membuka pagar dan masuk ke rumah pacarnya.

"Lebih dari sepuluh menit, gue tinggal!" teriaknya pada Sunoo.

Meski sebal, Sunoo berteriak sama lantangnya. "Iyaaa, iyaaa! Ugh, dasar bawel."

**************

Jay yakin betul kalau ia takkan membuang waktu untuk tertarik pada seseorang. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dari segala macam hal akademik yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Namun sialnya, Jay merasa ucapannya saat itu justru mengundang hal sebaliknya. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang kalau mulut itu harus dijaga. Ucapan kita tentang sesuatu, bisa terkabul namun menjadi hal sebaliknya. Sekarang ia kesemsem pada pemuda yang baru saja pindah ke samping rumah. Manusia yang, jika bak film-film, pasti sudah diikuti cahaya yang menyinari dari atas kepala. Entah cahaya bulan atau lampu sorot, Jay tidak peduli.

Yang jelas ia berhenti beberapa saat untuk mengagumi lelaki itu. Mata yang polos, dua lesung pipi yang dalam, tinggi yang pas, juga… senyuman yang manis. Apalagi saat pemuda itu menggembungkan pipi seperti bayi dan menatap kosong aspal di depannya.

Menggemaskan.

Siapa, ya, namanya? Jay ingin sekali tahu.

Maka dengan mengendap-endap, ia duduk di teras depan seraya mengikat tali sepatu, menguping dengan seksama pembicaraan antara si yang mempesona dan seorang lelaki yang diasumsikan sebagai kakaknya. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap pergi, rupanya. Terlihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tengah membenahi jaket dan rambut adiknya.

Seperti itu kah rasanya memiliki kakak? Jay sedikit iri.

"Bang Soobin ntar gak usah jemput. Jungwoon mau ketemu temen lama dulu."

"Yaudah, ntar abang jemput abis kelar ketemu temen aja kalo gitu."

"Yah, Jungwoon mau maiiin, abaaang. Udah SMA! Masa dianterin mulu." rengeknya menggoyangkan siku Soobin.

Soobin mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut. "Ih, adek ngerengek? "

"Biar." gumamnya kesal. "Udah mending abang jalan-jalan sama kak Lia aja sana."

"Abang udah putus. Masih lupa aja."

Jungwoon meringis. "Oiya lupa."

"Ayo jalan. Abang ada kelas jam 9, ntar telat kalo macet." ajaknya menyodorkan helm.

Jungwoon mengangguk dan mengenakan benda bulat mengkilap tersebut sebelum naik ke motor. Ia memeluk Soobin dari belakang dan menyandarkan pipi di sebelah bahu pemuda jangkung itu. Sementara kakaknya menarik tangan Jungwon agar memeluknya lebih erat.

Tak lama setelahnya mereka pergi dari pekarangan rumah, dan Jay mulai kembali ke dalam untuk memanaskan mobil. Bibirnya sedikit manyun. Bukan, itu bukan karena ia sedih, namun karena ia entah mengapa masih terbayang-bayang wajah lelaki tadi.

Ia sepertinya merasa tertarik. Walau hanya satu persen, intinya ia tertarik, kan?

"Jungwon? Huh. Emang semesta raya ini sangat mendukung percintaan gue di saat-saat gue mau fokus buat belajar. Menyebalkan." gumamnya pelan sembari memandang rumah bertingkat tiga di sebelah itu.

**************

Jake mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Jay datang dengan senyum selebar jalan raya. Ia bahkan terlihat menyapa balik beberapa murid (biasanya ia hanya tersenyum singkat atau mengangguk). Sebagai teman selama lima tahun, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu paham betul bagaimana tindak-tanduk Jay di sekolah.

Yang ini sudah dipastikan agak aneh.

"Sumpah jangan mesem-mesem."

"Kenapa?"

"Serem anjrit."

"Sialan." umpat Jay dan meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Kenapa dah lo?" tanya Jake dan duduk di meja, memperhatikan Jay yang tengah mengeluarkan buku untuk diletakkan di kolong meja. "Dateng-dateng senyum. Trus sekarang bAWA BEKEL?!"

"Apaan si anjir? Nyokap gue bikinin bekel, ya gue bawa lahhhh."

"Aneh." balas Jake. " _Fix_ , tanda-tanda."

Jay hanya memutar bola mata dan menyuruh temannya itu untuk minggir. Ia akan membaca materi sebelum kelas dimulai, dan hari ini dimulai dengan pelajaran Mr. Jeonghan yang terkenal gemar bertanya pada murid secara acak. Terakhir kali ia sampai tergagap karena terkejut, dan hal itu membuatnya malu meski pada akhirnya mampu menjawab.

Reputasi, bung. Jay itu termasuk murid terpintar di sekolah.

"Kan, kan. Belajaaaar terooos."

"Diem, Kai. Dia lagi serius."

"Serius apa tu?"

"Serius belajar untuk membangun masa depan bersama Haru."

Huening Kai dan Taehyun tertawa saat melihat Jay berusaha mengejar mereka. Mendengar nama siswi kelas sebelas itu disebut benar-benar membuat pemuda bersurai blonde itu kesal. Kenapa lagi kalau bukan karena surat-surat alay dan _chat_ tiada henti darinya. Jay tahu ia memang tampan, tapi jika sampai membuatnya risih begini sih rasanya menyebalkan. Seberapa kali pun ia mencoba untuk membuat Haru pergi dan tak menganggunya lagi, semua hal itu takkan pernah berhasil.

Jay ingin pindah sekolah saja, rasanya.

_"Anak baru, ya?"_

_"Iya. Ada dua si kayaknya gue denger-denger."_

_"Sabuk hitam, njir? Keren abis."_

_"Iyaaa. Mana manis banget pula aaaaaa. Apa gue deketin aja yaa sebelum ada yang ganggu."_

Jay mengernyit bingung. Sekumpulan siswi di kelasnya itu sedang membicarakan siapa, sih, sebenarnya? Sampai gaduh begitu.

"Pagi siang sore kerjaannya gosip cogaaan mulu." gerutunya dan berusaha fokus membaca paragraf kelima di buku Geografinya.

**************

Tepat tiga hari berlalu sejak terakhir ia melihat Jungwon. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu sudah tidak muncul lagi saat pagi hari, membuat Jay bertanya-tanya ke mana gerangan pemuda itu pergi. Bukankah mereka sekeluarga baru saja pindah, ya? Seharusnya sebagai tetangga akan ada sebuah interaksi kecil. Yah, setidaknya saling sapa dan berkenalan, lah. Apalagi Mama nya sering menyiram tanaman di depan setiap pagi.

"Jay! Ngeliatin apa sih kamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengerjap sebelum menyeimbangkan diri. Nyaris saja ia terjatuh dari jejengkok kayu yang terletak di dekat mobil. Sambil membenahi kemeja sekolahnya, Jay memutar badan dan tersenyum manis.

"Eh, Mamaku yang cantik. Bukannya lagi nyiram taneman tadi?"

"Udah selesai. Sini, mama mau ngomong."

"Hah, ngomong apa??"

Jay memandang horror sang ibu yang sudah menghampirinya dari depan rumah. Dengan daster kalong berwarna merah _maroon_ , sendal jepit dengan _heels_ setinggi dua senti, dan rambut yang dicepol, perempuan separuh baya itu berjalan dengan pasti. Ia menarik Jay untuk dibisiki, memintanya untuk segera mengambil sekotak susu cokelat di kulkas dan juga sebungkus roti cokelat di meja makan.

"Ya ngapain, Ma? Kan Jay udah sarapan."

"Huussshsusshus. Udah sana ambil, cepetan ke sini."

Jay misuh-misuh mengambil hal yang disebutkan. Memang sih biasanya _stock_ makanan di rumah ini hanya dia yang menghabiskan. Atau Sunoo jika ia bermain ke sini. Apalagi kalau teman-teman sekolahnya yang gemar makan sedang belajar bersama di rumahnya.

Sisanya pasti ya… begitu lah. Apa jangan-jangan ibunya itu ingin mengurangi stock dengan bagi-bagi ya?

 _Tapi kenapa cuma satu, coba?_ batin Jay bingung.

"Mam, adanya strobe–ri…" suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat. Jay mengerjap bingung saat tak jauh dari pintu rumahnya, berdiri lelaki yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"Halo, kak. Aku Jungwon, baru pindah ke rumah sebelah seminggu yang lalu." ucapnya dengan nada ceria dan tersenyum sopan.

_Sial, sial, sial! Tadi kan gak ada?! Kok sekarang nangkring di sini?!_

"A–oh, iya. Gue Jay." jawabnya kikuk dan mencari-cari di mana ibunya sekarang.

Jungwon langsung menangkap kegelisahan lelaki itu, dan ia menggigit bibir sebelum menjawab. "Tadi mamanya kak Jay pamit mau beli sayur."

"Trus, lo di sini…?"

Jungwon tersenyum kecil. "Aku di suruh bareng sama kak Jay ke sekolah."

**************

Jay mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobil dengan gelisah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bertanya. "Lo emang tau di mana kelasnya?"

Jungwon mengangguk. "Kemarin sama bang Soobin tes dulu di sini, trus diunjukkin kelasnya."

"Ohh, oke." ucapnya. "Pulangnya bareng gue lagi?"

"Kalo gak ngerepotin kak Jay aja." jawabnya sopan dan tersenyum lagi.

Dan hati Jay rasanya seperti ingin meletup-letup hanya karena dua lesung pipi itu. Jangan bilang ia benar-benar mulai naksir Jungwon. Namun mereka baru bertemu sekali (ya meski Jay sudah melihatnya tempo hari, sih). Tetap saja. Jay masih bertanya-tanya apa perasaannya tidak terlalu cepat untuk dikategorikan _naksir._

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu berdeham pelan. "Gak repot. Yaudah, gue balik sekitar jam enam karena kebetulan harus latian basket. Lo gapapa nunggu... atau mau minta jemput abang lo?"

Jay bersiap untuk mendengar nama Soobin disebut. Seperti 'Yah, telfon bang Soobin aja kalo gitu.' Atau 'Pulang sama bang Soobin aja, deh.'

Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru…

"Jungwon boleh nonton gak kak kira-kira?"

"Hah? O-oh, iya. Boleh. Gapapa tapi balik kesorean? Dicariin gak?"

Dengan satu jari di dagu, dan mata yang melihat ke sudut kiri atas, Jungwon bergumam. "Mami gak bakal marah sih, kan perginya sama tetangga juga. Oiya, itu nanti di lapangan satu atau lapangan dua, kak?"

"Wah, udah hapal aja lo? Gue lapangan dua, seberang kantin."

Jungwon terkekeh singkat. "Okee _. See you_ nanti sore, kak Jay."

"E-eh, Jungwon _wait_."

Jungwon menutup kembali pintu mobil, mengurungkan niat untuk turun dari kendaraan itu dan menoleh sempurna ke arah Jay. Matanya yang bulat terus menatap, menunggu yang lebih tua untuk berbicara. Namun jay hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum menyodorkan roti dan susu tadi.

"Dari mama." ucapnya pelan.

Jungwon mengucapkan 'wah' dengan nada paling lucu yang pernah Jay dengar. Lelaki itu juga menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

"Makasih, kak. Duluan ya ke kelas!"

"O…key." jawabnya pelan setelah pintu mobil tertutup.

**************

Jay menggeram pelan saat dirinya terdorong oleh tubuh Huening Kai yang kini sudah men-dribble bola ke arah luar lingkaran. Mereka sedang bermain _three-on-three_ bersama Jake, dan temannya itu justru rebah di lapangan dengan nafas satu-satu.

Sebetulnya ia juga lelah, namun mengingat ada Jungwon yang menonton, ditambah minggu lalu ia absen, rasanya opsi istirahat tak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Sudah sepatutnya ia berlatih lebih untuk menutupi absennya.

"Wah, gila gila. Ditungguin capa tuuuw." sahut Huening Kai sembari mengacak-acak rambut yang mulai lepek. "Dua jam, loh?"

"Huening Kai, sekali lagi lo ngecengin gue, liat aja ntar Beomgyu gue godain."

"Ye anjir jangan dong!" ucapnya ngegas. "Lagian itu anak keknya belum pernah keliatan ya? Anak baru?"

Jay menggedikkan bahunya. " _It seems so_. Tetangga gue juga."

"Ohh, gitu. _Nice_ , lah."

Mereka kembali bermain untuk beberapa saat hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul enam kurang lima belas menit. Jay melirik Jungwon yang tengah menonton tiga pemain lainnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, lelaki itu menghampiri si yang lebih muda dan pamit untuk bersih-bersih sebelum pulang. Ia merasa tidak enak jika anak itu pulang sampai menjelang malam.

Lagi pula, ini kan pertama kali mereka mengobrol dan pergi bersama.

Jungwon sendiri tidak banyak bicara. Ia bertepuk tangan saat Huening Kai behasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan tembakan _three_ _point_. Ia mengangguk paham. Kakak kelasnya itu bertubuh tinggi, terlebih lagi gesit dan lihai dalam melempar bola dengan presisi yang bagus.

Rasa ingin bergabung dengan klub ini semakin tumbuh. Apa seharusnya ia bertanya pada Jay kalau–

"Ehem."

Spontan Jungwon menoleh. Ia menaikkan kedua alis, cukup terkejut. "Oh, udah kelar." ucapnya saat melihat Jay sudah mengenakan kaus putih dan celana abu-abunya. "Tadi mainnya keren banget, kak Jay."

Jay mengusap tengkuknya, canggung. " _T-thanks_. Ayo balik."

**************

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar, berikut bunyi notifikasi ponsel. Jungwon menghampiri Soobin yang tengah menonton tv sembari makan es krim di tangan. Lelaki itu masih sibuk mengunyah bahkan saat ia panggil-panggil namanya.

“Abang, mau minta anterin ke _minimarket_ bentar."

Soobin menoleh dengan kaca mata yang tersangkut di atas kepala. “Beli apa? Abang aja yang beliin. Udah malem.”

“Yah, ini buat tugas. Harus dicatet harga gitu-gitu.”

“Hm, gitu. Ya udah sana siap-siap. Ntar abang panasin motor dulu.”

Jungwon menyengir lebar. “Okey.”

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, dua lelaki jangkung itu sudah siap untuk pergi ke _minimarket_. Sesampainya di sana, Jungwon segera masuk dan mengambil keranjang, meninggalkan Soobin yang masih mengatur dua helm agar tidak jatuh.

Rak demi rak ia susuri, mencari barang-barang yang ia perlukan untuk tugas prakarya. Kali ini mereka harus mulai dengan membuat bola-bola cokelat dengan _sprinkle_ warna-warni. Sudah dapat ia tebak, Soobin akan menjadi yang pertama mencoba dan berusaha menghabiskan makanan itu nanti.

“Kental manis di mana ya?” gumamnya saat mencari di bagian produk-produk makanan untuk memasak.

“Lo nyari yang bener dong, gue baru aja dari supermarket kok.”

Sunoo melirik kesal. “Yaudah tuh cari. Sarden tuh mayan gede, ya, kalengnya. Gak bakal keselip.”

Melihat dua pemuda itu saling menggerutu, sang ibu segera mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk mereka. “Yaudah kamu beli aja ke minimarket sebentar. Kayaknya Mama memang lupa nyetok.”

Meski dongkol karena Sunoo memaksanya untuk mem-pause gamenya, Jay akhirnya mengiyakan dan mengambil hoodie abu-abu serta topi hitamnya. Di belakang, sepupunya itu mengekor sembari mengecek ponsel. Keduanya memilih naik motor karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari rumah.

“Dingin banget lagi, hhh.”

“Pacar lo juga dingin, lo tahan tuh.”

“Itu beda kasus ya, maap-maap aja.”

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, Sunoo segera mencari sarden sementara pemuda bersurai blonde itu sudah kabur ke bagian snacks. Baginya, Sunoo lebih paham tentang hal semacam ini karena ibunya punya restoran, dan Jay hanya akan iya-iya saja atau komen sedikit mengenai rasa. Jadi, daripada menganggu atau tidak dapat membantu lelaki itu, lebih baik ia mencari apa yang ia butuh.

“Oh? Kak Jay ke sini juga?”

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah terasa familiar, Jay menoleh dengan cepat. Ia menaikkan sedikit topinya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas Jungwon yang berdiri dengan beberapa makanan dipelukannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, membuat Jay ikut menaikkan dua sudut bibirnya ke atas dengan kikuk.

Jungwon berjarak empat langkah darinya. Kaos biru laut oblong itu membuatnya tampak lebih menggemaskan. Sejenak Jay menancapkan hal ini dalam ingatannya: Jungwon akan selalu terlihat bagus dengan warna itu.

“Belanja juga?”

“Iya. Buat praktek. Kak Jay ke sini sendiri?”

“Ah… sama Sunoo.”

Jungwon hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sesaat sebelum melihat ke arah Jay lagi. “Kalo gitu… aku duluan ya kak. Takut bang Soobin nyari.”

“Oke. Tiati.”

Yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum dan sudah pergi beberapa langkah. Namun ia memutar badan dan memanggil Jay hingga pemuda itu menoleh. “ _The hat looks good on you.”_ Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kasir.

Jay masih berdiri di sana, sedikit terkejut meski lebih banyak terpesona karena pujian tadi diikuti oleh senyum manis Jungwon.

“ _What.. just… happened…?”_

**************

Jungwon menyeka peluh di sudut alisnya dengan punggung tangan. Beberapa kali ia berdecak–merasa tak enak pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan barisan. Lelaki di sana terlihat menahan rasa tak nyaman. Alisnya menyatu karena merasakan panas matahari, begitu pula matanya mengernyit karena silau. Semua itu didapatkan Jay karena memberikan topi untuknya pagi tadi.

_*flashback*_

“Abang, beneran gabisa nganterin topi? Topinya ketinggalan di meja tamu, Jungwon lupa bawa. Koperasinya buka jam delapan sementara apel pagi jam tujuh.”

Di seberang sana Soobin menghela nafas. “ _Abang udah di jalan, Jungwon. Coba tanya temennya dulu barangkali ada yang bawa dua._ ”

“Gak ada, abang…” gumamnya sedih dan memperhatikan murid-murid lain mulai berjalan ke arah lapangan.

Jungwon merasa takut sebab ia baru saja menjadi murid di sekolah ini kurang dari sebulan. Rasanya kurang baik jika ia sudah dihukum maju ke depan karena atribut sekolahnya tidak lengkap.

“ _Abang minta maaf, tapi kalo pun hari ini kamu harus kena hukuman, at least you’ll learn from it. Ya? Gapapa ya, dek?_ ”

Jungwon mencebik dan memperhatikan sepatunya gelisah. “Hmm.”

“ _Jangan sedih gitu dong… abang beneran gak enak karena gak bisa bantu. Nanti kamu–_ “

_**TUK**_.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sedikit terperanjat saat sebuah tangan mampir di bahu kirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jay tengah menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

Jungwon menjauhkan ponselnya dari wajah. Ia segera mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum berbicara. “Kak Jay. Ada apa kak?”

“ _More like_ , lo kenapa? Gelisah banget gue liat pas turun tangga tadi.”

“Ung…, Jungwon gak bawa topi. Nanti pasti disuruh maju ke depan ya, kak?”

Dua sudut bibir Jay tertarik ke arah selatan, sementara bibir bawahnya mencebik. “Biasanya sih gitu, trus setelahnya disuruh _push-up_.”

Ucapan itu tidak menenangkan sama sekali memang, dan Jungwon mulai mencoba untuk pasrah karena keteledorannya. Ia melongok ke arah lapangan dengan khawatir. Hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Jay. Seperti menangkap kecemasan adik kelasnya itu, ia mulai memutar otak untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ia juga tak tahu mengapa, namun melihat kegelisahan di wajah Jungwon jelas membuat hatinya tersentil.

“ _I’ve never tried it though, but I kinda want to_.” Ucap Jay sembari menatap kerumunan murid di lapangan.

“Huh.. _tried what?_ ”

“Disuruh maju ke depan.” jawab Jay kemudian tertawa kecil. “ _I guess the day has come_.”

Kedua mata Jungwon membulat seketika saat Jay memakaikan topi di kepalanya. Lelaki itu kemudian menggumam ‘ciao!’ sembari masuk ke barisan para murid kelas dua belas. Sementara itu ia masih terdiam sampai seorang guru mulai memanggil murid-murid untuk segera ke lapangan dari _microphone_ dengan nyaringnya.

_*end of flashback*_

“Pasti panas banget. Kak Jay kenapa ngasih topinya sih…”

Dua puluh menit kemudian apel selesai, dan di antara lautan murid yang berbondong-bondong meninggalkan lapangan, Jungwon segera menghampiri sosok penyelamatnya. Ia menatap Jay khawatir saat mereka sudah berdiri berhadapan. Jungwon memijat telapak tangannya gelisah. Ia tidak enak dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

“Kak Jay. Panas ya?”

“Mayan. Lo ngapain di sini? Kelas sana.”

Karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa-apa lagi, Jungwon segera menghilang dari pandangan Jay. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu berjalan ke kelasnya sembari sesekali menengok ke belakang. Telinganya sesaat menangkap suara guru yang terkejut mendapati Jay ada di antara barisan murid yang dihukum.

Maka saat waktu istirahat tiba, Jungwon berlari ke kantin dan membeli makanan ringan yang sekiranya Jay suka. Ia kemudian berjalan di lorong kelas dua belas untuk mencari pemuda yang sudah berkorban untuknya itu.

Sementara di kelasnya, Jay sedang membereskan catatan ketika beberapa murid gaduh. Ia menoleh dan kebingungan sesaat. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menguping pembicaraan meskipun hanya sedikit.

_“Sumpah, sumpah dia ada di lorong. Mana bawa sekantong plastik snacks gitu ya Tuhan!”_

_“Dia nyamperin gue fix!!”_

_“Yeee, geer banget. Udah pasti gue laaah.”_

_“Apaan si, udah pasti gueee. Our eyes met pas lagi di kantin!”_

Dan kegaduhan itu masih terus terjadi hingga akhirnya Jay memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Jake pun turut mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Keduanya mengeluhkan mengapa murid-murid yang ramai harus semua ditempatkan di kelasnya. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana ketenangan kelas yang sebenarnya sejak sekelas dengan mereka.

“Berisik banget gila, gue sampe–“

“Kak Jay!”

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke kiri. “Oh? Jungwon?”

Teriakan itu, begitu pula dengan lari kecil yang Jungwon lakukan, sukses membuat penasaran murid-murid di lorong. Hal selanjutnya yang Jay tahu adalah adik kelasnya itu sudah menarik tangannya, melewati beberapa orang hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat yang tak begitu ramai. Masih dengan nafas yang agak ngos-ngosan, Jungwon tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

“Ini.” Ucapnya menyodorkan sekantung plastik makanan ringan dan minuman. “Makasih udah minjemin topinya. Jadinya Jungwon beliin ini.”

“Eh gak usah. Gue emang mau ngerasain gimana rasanya dihukum di depan.”

“Kak, ambil ya? Jungwon beneran gak enak.”

Jay baru saja ingin menolak, namun semua kalimatnya berjatuhan saat melihat dua bola mata Jungwon yang menatapnya berharap. Puppy eyes. Pemuda itu sepertinya memiliki charm nya sendiri, dan ini salah satunya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Barang pasti ia tidak dapat menolak tatapan berharap itu. “ _Alright, I’ll take this_.”

Jungwon tersenyum senang. “Makasih kak Jay.”

“Makasih juga, udah bantu gue ngerasain gimana rasanya dijemur. Panas ternyata.”

Yang tak Jay sadari adalah tangannya sudah bergerak mengusak rambut Jungwon, menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepalanya. Begitu pula si yang lebih muda, beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata karena usapan halus di kepalanya.

Dan degup-degup tak bernama itu kini mulai muncul dan bermain di balik dada masing-masing dengan manisnya. Tanpa disadari, dan tanpa aba-aba yang berarti.

****************

"Jungwonnie, abang pulang."

"Hmm. Met datang." ucap Jungwon masih bermain game.

"Udah makan belum?"

"Tadi mamanya kak Jay nganterin ayam goreng. Sama kentang. Enak, itu ada di meja."

Soobin yang baru saja duduk di sofa segera bangun dan menghampiri meja makan, membuka tudung saji, kemudian berniat membawa ayam tersebut ke ruang keluarga. Namun saat ia ingin membawa piring tersebut, satu kertas jatuh. Lelaki jangkung itu membungkuk dan mengambil post-it hijau dan membacanya.

Isinya hanya nomor telepon.

Karena bingung, Soobin membawanya ke Jungwon yang tengah serius bermain game untuk mengalahkan musuh. "Dek, ini nomor siapa ya? Kok tadi jatoh dari bawah piringnya?"

"Hah nomor apa? Jungwon gak liat ada apa-apa."

"Ya gatau juga abang. Nih, kertasnya. Mungkin mamanya Jay buka catering kali ya trus kita dikasih nomornya. Siapa tau mau mesen?"

"Hmm, bisa jadi sih. Tapi emang enak banget tau. Abang buruan deh makan."

"Oke. Abang makan di kamar aja sekalian nugas. Kamu jangan tidur malem-malem ya." ucap Soobin mengelus kepala Jungwon sesaat.

"Sippooo."

"Hah? Ngapain nomor aku dikasih ke Jungwon?"

"Ihh, kamu. Jungwon tuh manis loh, masa kamu gak tertarik? Mama mau deketin kamu sama dia."

"Mah!"

"Ssshh, udah. Tunggu ditelfon ya!"

Jay masih tak berkutik setelah sang ibu bilang bahwa ia menyelipkan kertas berisi nomor teleponnya untuk Jungwon. Meskipun ia mulai merasa ada yang menggelitik di dadanya tiap kali tak sengaja melihat lelaki itu di sekolah, Jay tetap saja malu. Bisa-bisanya ibunya menjadi mak comblang antara keduanya.

Terhitung dua minggu sejak ia mengusak rambut Jungwon. Jika boleh jujur pada dunia, dengan lantang ia akan bilang bahwa surai itu begitu halus dan harumnya menguar bahkan dari jarak yang tak begitu dekat.

"Ck, mo ditaro mana muka gue kalo sampe Jungwon nelefon?"

**************

“HAHAHAHAH SUMPAH NGAKAK BANGET GAK BOONG!”

“Diem loooo astaga Sunoo.” Suruh Jay sudah kesal karena sepupunya itu menertawakannya sejak tadi. Tak berhenti-henti.

“Kocak banget astaga ya Tuhan! Ekspektasi ditelfon crush, eh malah ditelfon cowok gue buat mesen catering. Nasib nya jelekkk HAHAHA.”

Jay menggeram. Ia nenutup wajahnya dengan topi saking tidak sanggup menahan rasa malu akibat kejadian yang terjadi tempo hari. Beberapa hari setelah tragedi nomor di kertas itu, memang ada yang menelfon ke ponselnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri agar tidak gugup, namun yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat telinganya memerah karena malu. Di seberang sana Sunghoon berbicara untuk memesan dua puluh box makanan untuk tim taekwondo yang berniat mengadakan acara di rumah pemuda itu.

Namun tanpa Sunghoon ketahui, Jay sudah mengernyit bingung selama ia menjelaskan tentang apa saja yang ingin ia pesan.

_*flashback*_

_“Jumlahnya sekitar dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima box, tante. Kira-kira bisa untuk hari sabtu?”_

“Hah?”

_“H-halo? Benar dengan ibu Park?”_

“Ini Jay. Anda siapa ya?”

“Wait, what? _Kok elo? Gue kan mesen catering?”_

“Salah nomor kali.”

 _“Gue_ literally _nyimpen ini namanya_ _“Ibu Park.” kok, masa salah?”_

“Ibu Park emang nyokap gue, tapi gak buka catering anjir. Lo dapet dari mana ni nomor? Sunoo?”

_“Dari Jungwon. Dia adek kelas lo kan?”_

_*end of flashback*_

Setelahnya Jay hanya ingin bergelimun dalam selimut hingga dua musim berganti, alias ia sangat malu. Alasan mengapa Jungwon berpikir bahwa nomor itu sengaja ditaruh ke sana untuk memesan catering pun, Jay masih tidak mengerti.

“Aaarrghh, malu banget anjrit.”

**************

Dua hari setelahnya, Jungwon sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menunjukkan cengiran dan mengangkat kotak bekal, menyerahkannya pada Jay yang masih linglung. Masih pagi, tapi pemuda itu sudah terlihat _happy_.

“Maaf, kak Jay. Kirain kemarin buat nomor _catering_.”

“Gapapa. Sorry juga nyokap gue nyelipin nomor di situ.”

“Hehe, udah Jungwon simpen nomornya. Nanti di- _misscall_ trus simpen juga yaa kak Jay!”

Jay tersenyum. Ia merasa lega sekaligus tidak begitu canggung seperti yang sudah-sudah. “Ayo jalan. Mau beli bubur dulu, gak?”

Jungwon menghela nafas lega saat mereka bisa sampai tepat waktu di sekolah. Bukan apa-apa, namun siapa yang menyangka kalau Jay akan membuat kegaduhan dengan menjatuhkan bubur ke kaki sang penjual sekaligus memecahkan mangkuk?

Tidak ada, termasuk dirinya.

Maka selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit membantu membersihkan, mereka batu bisa makan bubur meski dengan terburu-buru (dan juga malu bukan main) sebelum akhirnya ke sekolah. Jay sendiri hanya diam sepanjang jalan, dan Jungwon tidak ingin berucap banyak mengenai kejadian tadi.

“Makasih kak Jay.”

“Iya. Sama-sama.” Jawabnya pelan.

Melihat lelaki yang lebih tua itu terlihat canggung, Jungwon tertawa kecil. Rupanya suara tawa itu memancing Jay untuk menoleh dan mengerjap bingung. Si lebih muda kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya, menunjukkan lesung pipi yang sukses membawa perhatian Jay sepenuhnya mengarah ke sana.

“Kak Jay,” panggilnya. “Gapapa. Tadi tuh kak Jay keren langsung bantuin bersihin, padahal bapaknya bilang gak usah. Trus beresin mangkuk yang pecah. Nyuci sendoknya yang kotor. Ganti rugi uang buat beli mangkuk baru.

Jay menutup matanya dengan tangan. “Malu banget ya lo pasti?”

“Lebih malu lagi kalo kita langsung pamit.” Ucap Jungwon membuat Jay mengintip dari sela-sela jemarinya.

“Lo…” ia berdeham. Tiba-tiba tenggorokannya kering. “Beneran gak malu kalo nanti jalan lagi sama gue?”

“Enggak. Jalan sama kak Jay seru, kok.” Jawabnya dan tersenyum hingga dua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang terbalik.

Jay rasanya ingin tertawa karena rasa menggelitik di perutnya. Apalagi saat Jungwon tiba-tiba membetulkan dasinya yang miring. Apa iya dirinya benar-benar naksir Jungwon?

“Jungwon duluan ya kak Jay? Pelajaran pertama gurunya lumayan galak soalnya.”

“Mm– iya. O-oke. Uh.. Jungwon?”

“Iya, kak Jay?”

“Pulang bareng?”

Jungwon mengangguk senang dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Jay yang kini sudah menempatkan satu tangannya di dada.

**_Badum… badum… badum…_ **

“Aduh, kan. Gue beneran deg-degan.”

Sementara itu, Jungwon…

“Kak Jay lucu juga ya?”

**************

Ternyata insiden itu membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih baik. Jungwon akan menunggu di depan gerbang agar bisa berangkat bersama Jay, bahkan beberapa kali Soobin terlihat mengobrol dengan lelaki bersurai pirang itu dan berpesan agar menjaga adiknya. Hal yang mudah dan langsung disanggupi oleh Jay, tentunya.

Baik Jay maupun Jungwon tidak memusingkan kabar burung yang tersebar seantero sekolah. Orang-orang itu berasumsi bahwa ada hubungan spesial yang sedang dijalin keduanya. Namun, tak ada yang berani mengkonfirmasi hal itu ke dua pihak yang bersangkutan. Mereka takut dan segan. Siapa yang mau bertanya pada Jay? Pemuda itu selalu sibuk belajar sampai tak ada yang percaya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Jungwon di kantin dan pinggir lapangan.

Hanya berdua, tanpa teman yang lain.

“Gue perhatiin si Jay makin sering ke kelasnya Jungwon mo ngapain si? Bukannya Jungwon tuh udah punya pacar ya?”

Jake yang tengah melipat seragam buru-buru menguping. Ketiga siswi di belakang tengah bergosip, yang bodohnya, dengan suara yang nyaring.

“Ah masa? Bukannya dia gak sama siapa-siapa, ya?”

“Iya. Secara kan anak baru gitu. Masa udah ada aja?”

“Ih, waktu itu gue liat dia sama cewek. Rambutnya agak pendek sebahu gitu deh trus emang cantik sih.”

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jake segera keluar kelas dan melongok ke arah lapangan di mana Jay dan Jungwon biasa mengobrol. Kali ini hanya ada sahabatnya satu itu yang tengah pemanasan bersama yang lain. Ia berdecak pelan.

“Itu orang beneran sesantai itu padahal banyak gosip yang menyangkutpautkan dirinya sendiri.” Gumamnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera turun dan menghampiri Jay, menariknya ke sisi lapangan yang sepi, dan memberi tahu apa yang barusan ia dengar.

“Masa, si? Enggak ah.”

“Trus lo yakin? Gak nanya sama Jungwon?”

“Setau gue dia emang gak boleh deket sama sembarangan orang. Abangnya lumayan ketat ngejaga siapa temennya gitu.”

“Huh? Tapi sama lo enggak, ya? Menarik.”

Jay terdiam sesaat sebelum memikirkannya. Benar juga, batinnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Soobin melarang Jungwon pergi dengannya. Bahkan saat ia mampir ke rumahnya, lelaki jangkung itu menerimanya dengan baik. Mulai dari menawarkan minum dan makan, bermain game, atau mengobrol santai. Bahkan ia sempat ditawari untuk menginap, dan berujung ditolak karena tak ingin meninggalkan sang ibu di rumah sendirian.

Ia jadi… malu. Sedikit geer.

“Kenapa mesem-mesem, anjir.”

“S-s-siapa yang mesem-mesem?!”

“Sans, gak usah ngegas. Yaudah kalo gitu. Semoga si gak ada gosip lo jadi orang ketiga di antara hubungan Jungwon _with whoever the girl is_.” Ucapnya dan menepuk bahunya dua kali sebelum ikut berlari bersama murid lain.

Saat pulang sekolah, Jay tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya dan segera bertanya mengenai hal tersebut. Sembari mengajaknya untuk drive-thru Mcdonald, lelaki itu basa-basi bertanya mengenai hubungan asmara Jungwon. Tapi sepertinya ia salah karena membahas topik ini. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu justru kebingungan.

“Soalnya Jungwon gak pernah pacaran. Gak boleh sama abang. Katanya kalo udah SMA aja.”

“Ohh. Berarti udah boleh dong? Trus sekarang ada yang lagi ditaksir, gak?”

Jungwon terdiam sebentar. Ada jeda yang membuat Jay geregetan sendiri. “Hmm… ada.” Jawabnya. “Tapi gak tau deh orangnya suka juga apa enggak.”

Rasanya hati Jay bukan lagi terbagi dua, tapi sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan jatuh ke tanah untuk kemudian di acak-acak menggunakan sepatu dan diterbangkan angin. Nafsu makannya hilang saat melihat Jungwon senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa selama ini mereka hanya menjalin hubungan yang baik karena tetanggaan? Atau, Jungwon sebetulnya bersikap demikian sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena selalu bisa pergi sekolah bersamanya?

Yang mana yang benar? Jay ingin tahu.

“Ohh, gitu”

“Kak Jay sendiri… ada yang ditaksir?”

Jay berdeham pelan. “A-ada. Tapi kayaknya belum tepat aja gue ngomong ke dianya.”

“Oh… gitu.”

Mungkin Jay mengantuk, atau ia pusing karena terlalu banyak belajar. Terlebih lagi membahas hal ini bersama Jungwon. Ada nada sendu yang ditangkap telinganya dari jawaban lelaki bersurai hitam itu tadi. Namun ia tak ingin merasa ke-geer-an dan berasumsi lepas seperti itu.

Maka yang ia ucapkan hanya, “Iya.. gitu.” sebelum akhirnya membiarkan suasana berubah sedikit lebih canggung dari biasanya.

**************

“IH LO MAH EMANG BEGEEEEE.”

Sunoo ingin melempar Jay ke Mars, membiarkannya menyapu dan mengepel selama milyaran tahun, baru bisa kembali ke bumi. Berlebihan, tapi rasa dongkolnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Ia menatap galak lelaki yang terpaut setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Jay yang masih belum menangkap kekesalan sepupunya hanya mengerjap bingung dan sesekali membuang pandangan (ia sedikit takut karena Sunoo dapat berubah menjadi super galak saat kesal).

“Sumpah.”

“Apanya sumpahh?” tanya Jay tak mengerti. “Melototin gue, ngedecak, ngegerutu. Itu maksudnya apaan si?”

Sunoo menghela nafas lelah. “Emang, yah, dunia tuh adil. Otaknya pinter, tapi giliran urusan hati suka bodoh. Udah jelas-jelas si Jungwon juga naksir elooo, _genius_. Emang lo gak merhatiin apa kalo tiap hari dia selalu ngapain kek gitu yang bisa lo kategorikan _sweet_ , dan yang nerima cuma elo?”

“Y-ya gak ada… sih kayaknya.” Suaranya mengecil di akhir.

“Ih!”

“Beneran gatau, njir?! Lagian Jungwon juga emang pembawaannya kayak gitu. Senyum, nyapa, nyemangatin.”

“Kata Sunghoon enggak begitu, tuh.”

“Hah?”

“Katanya, Jungwon tuh lumayan dingin ke orang lain. Mau ada yang deketin dia _even_ cuma ngobrol, dia tuh nanggepin cuma seadanya. Makanya pas gue selalu lapor ke Sunghoon tiap ngeliat Jungwon sama lo, dia agak _amazed_. Bisa-bisanya Jungwon _act differently_?”

“Ya bisa jadi cuman _humble_ karena gue tetangganya? Selalu bareng sama dia ke sekolah?”

“Aisssh. Coba ya gue tes ke Jungwon, gimana respon dia.”

“Lo mau ngetes apa? Jangan macem-macem deh sama Jungwon. Dia polos.”

“EMANG MENURUT LO GUE MAU NGAPAIN NJIR?!” teriaknya sebal. “Gue mau ngetes pokoknya. Lo tunggu aja.”

**************

“Kak Jay tuh sebenernya risih gak ya selalu bareng-bareng terus ke sekolah?”

Jungwon memeluk boneka pinguinnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. Hari ini ia pergi ke rumah om nya untuk merayakan ulang tahun sepupu. Seokjin sangat menyayangi anaknya sampai mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang cukup mewah. Ia bahkan menyiapkan satu setel pakaian hingga sepatu untuk Soobin juga Jungwon, mengurus kamar untuk masing-masing di rumah yang memang sangat besar dan luas.

Tapi ada yang kurang. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa di keramaian itu, dirinya justru mengharapkan Jay dapat hadir menemaninya. Mengobrol dengan lelaki itu benar-benar menenangkan.

_**ddrrt ddrrt ddrrtt** _

“Oh, kak Sunoo?”

**************

Perasaan Jay tak enak.

Sudah seminggu Jungwon selalu pergi sekolah dengan Soobin, dan ia hanya memberi tahu Jay melalui chat. Bahkan saat dirinya menyambangi kelasnya, lelaki bersurai hitam itu selalu tak ada. Teman-temannya sepertinya tak begitu tahu ke mana Jungwon pergi, pun tak berniat menjelaskan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan sampai tak ada di sana. Bahkan hingga ia memencet bel rumahnya ribuan kali di tiap hari yang berbeda pun, tak ada jua sinyal-sinyal bahwa lelaki itu akan menunjukkan wajahnya.

Apa dia buat salah? Batinnya gelisah. Kalau iya, apa itu menyakiti perasaan Jungwon?

“Lo ngapain si di depan rumah orang dari siang sampe mau malem? Dikira nyolong wifi ntar yang ada.”

Jay melempar sandal yang dipakainya ke arah Jake. Setelahnya berdiri dan bersandar di gerbang, entah mengapa merasa pusing menunggu berjam-jam tanpa kepastian di sana. Satu helaan nafas panjang nan lelah lolos dari mulutnya, total menarik perhatian Jake yang sudah tertawa kecil.

“Gak nongol juga, anaknya?”

Yang ditanya menggeleng sedih. “Gue abis ngapain ya Jake? Masa tiba-tiba dia ngilang.”

“Coba besok lo tunggu depan kelasnya dari pagi. Kali aja dia udah ada. Kalo dia menghindar, _fix_ banget.”

“ _Fix_ apaan njir?”

“Gatau si. _Fix_ aja dulu.” Ucapnya dan segera mengajak sahabatnya itu masuk untuk makan malam.

**************

Jungwon berhenti di ujung lorong saat melihat Jay sudah bersandar di samping pintu kelas. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali, memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap di depan lelaki itu. Percakapannya via telepon dengan Sunoo semalam membuatnya kepikiran. Meski ia tahu tak sepantasnya untuk terjun dalam sebuah konklusi, tapi tetap saja Jungwon tak bisa mengindahkannya begitu saja. Sudah nyaris dua setengah bulan mereka kenal dan cukup dekat. Rasanya jika menjauh pelan-pelan seperti ini hanya membuat perasaannya sedikit… sakit.

Jungwon menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya tak fokus.

Dengan mengenakan hoodie, juga masker hingga nyaris menutup matanya, pemuda dengan ransel navy itu berjalan hati-hati untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Ia bahkan sampai harus berdempet ke teman sekelasnya yang lain agar Jay tidak dapat menemukannya.

Namun sepertinya percuma. Tangan Jay sudah menarik lengannya hingga ia terhenti.

“Jungwon–hey, bentar. Gue mau ngomong, _please_?”

Jay memijat pangkal hidungnya dan menghela nafas, berusaha menekan rasa kesalnya. “Sunoo… ini semua _pasti_ karena itu anak.”

Jake beringsut menjauh beberapa senti saat merasakan aura kemarahan Jay menguar. Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu bahkan nyaris terjatuh dari bangkunya sendiri seandainya tidak mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dengan satu jari, Jake menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada gerakan berarti–Jay masih saja di posisi yang sama dan sibuk mengatur nafasnya agar tenang.

“Jay, lo–“

“SUNOO!!!” teriaknya kesal bahkan sampai mendiamkan siswi-siswi yang tengah terbahak saat bercerita.

Tanpa menunggu Jake, lelaki itu segera keluar kelas untuk menghampiri sepupunya di lantai dua. Langkahnya besar-besar, dan fokusnya hanya satu. Ia langsung masuk dan mencari target sebelum mengajaknya keluar.

“Ngapain si lo ke kelas gue?” tanya si lebih muda bingung. “Pake garang banget lagi astaga, kak Jay, lo kesambet?”

“Sunoo. Lo…” Jay berdecak. “Lo ngomong apaan sih ke Jungwon?”

Sunoo mengernyit bingung sebelum mulutnya membentuk O. “Tes itu ya?”

“ _Yeah, what else would that be?_ ”

“Gue Cuma nanya apa dia _notice_ kalo lo agak beda.”

“Beda apanya?”

“Gue bilang si kalo lo lagi suka sama orang, trus gue tanya ‘Jay sama lo agak beda gitu, gak? Soalnya dia lagi suka sama orang juga sih...’ gitu.”

Jay menggeram. “Sunoo, kalo lo bukan sepupu gue, _I would have kicked your ass to the moon and make sure that you would never go back_. Lo tau gak sih Jungwon sampe ngejauh gara-gara hal itu, hah?”

“Lah, kok ngejauh?”

“Tadi dia bilang ke gue kalo misalnya dia gak enak karena selalu bareng naik mobil. Plus ngobrol sama gue di sekolah. Gue khawatir dia mikir kalo ternyata gue itu ketahan gara-gara kehadiran dia. Padahal kan enggak, anjing.”

“Trus lo jelasin apa ke Jungwon?”

“Mana sempet? Itu anak udah pamit duluan bahkan gue belum jelasin apa-apa. Trus bel. Trus aarrghh, gara-gara lo. Giliran gue suka beneran sama orang, jalannya malah kayak gini.”

Sunoo pun manyun. “Yah… maaf. Gue tanggung jawab deh.”

“Mau tanggung jawab gimana? Ngejelasin? Gak gak.”

“Apa ajaaa, please kak Jay. Maafin Sunoo. Ntar gue minta bantuan Sunghoon juga deh, kan mereka di taekwondo bareng. Ya? Maaf, maaf, maaf. Kayaknya gue terlalu excited buat ngetes, tapi malah salah paham.”

Jay menghela nafas. Ia juga tidak bisa serta merta marah pada sepupunya itu. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah bicara dengan Jungwon dan menjelaskan apapun yang menjadi titik kesalahpahaman antara mereka berdua.

Ia ingin pemuda berlesung pipi itu tahu kalau tidak ada yang berhasil merebut perhatian dan hatinya selain Jungwon seorang. Pula ia juga ingin mendengar bahwa, mungkin, lelaki itu juga menyimpan rasa yang sama. Kalau begitu, apa yang ditunggu lagi, ‘kan?

Mereka berdua bisa menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

“Gausah.” Ucapnya pelan. “ _For now_ , gue bakal mikir gimana caranya ngomong ke Jungwon. Hadeh, gak pernah pacaran tapi sekalinya pengen malah ribet, _riweuh_ banget kayak gini. Huh.”

Sunoo meringis. “Maaf. Gue traktir McD deh tiga hari. Menunya bebas, tapi Cuma seporsi ya? Duit gue abis buat nabung beliin Sunghoon sesuatu.”

Jay mendengus geli. “Yaudah kalo gitu. Gue balik kelas.”

“Maaf ya kak Jay.”

“ _Sans_.”

***************

"Aduh, apa gue _chat_ aja dulu ya?"

Jay menggigit buku-buku jarinya dengan gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, namun gelisah dalam hatinya tak akan hilang jika ia tak mengajak Jungwon bicara malam ini.

" _Dammit_ , Jay. Lo beneran suka sama Jungwon." keluhnya sebelum mengacak-acak rambut. "Ah, bodo. Gue _chat_ aja dulu."

**JAY:**

_Jungwon?_

_Hey_

_Sibuk gak?_

"Aduh langsung dibaca, bung!" ucapnya panik dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja sementara dirinya sudah masuk ke selimut di kasur.

_**TING!** _

**JUNGWON:**

_Hai, kak Jay_

_Enggak sibuk kok_

_Ada apa ya?.-._

Membacanya membuat Jay sedikit lega (tolong digarisbawahi bagian 'sedikit' nya). Ia buru-buru mengetik balasan di antara jantungnya yang sudah bertalu-talu saking gugupnya.

**JAY:**

_Mau ngobrol bentar_

_Tapi gak bisa chat_

_Ketemu, bisa?_

**JUNGWON:**

_Ngomongin apa kak?_

_Hm bisaa_

_Bang Soobin lg nginep_

_Jd gapapa kyknya_

**JAY:**

_Lo gapapa keluar di atas jam 8 gini?_

**JUNGWON:**

_Gapapa deh_

_Aku blm pernah juga :)_

**JAY:**

_Ok_

_Ketemu di depan in 5 min_

_Bawa jaket_

**JUNGWON:**

_Oke, kak Jay^^_

Jay loncat dari kasur dan segera bersiap-siap. Ia izin dengan sang ibu untuk keluar sebentar dan segera mengeluarkan _vespa matic_ merahnya dan menghampiri Jungwon yang sudah siap di undakan teras.

" _Ready?_ " tanyanya saat Jungwon sudah naik motor.

"Yup. _Lechugo_."

**************

Sunghoon mengehela nafas lega saat Suno tak lagi merajuk. Pacarnya itu kini lebih tenang sembari mengunyah roti selai kacang yang ia bawakan. Beruntung mereka hari ini sama-sama punya jadwal tambahan belajar, membuat keduanya bisa bertemu beberapa saat untuk mengobrol.

"Jay bisa gak ya?"

Yang lebih tua hanya mencubit gemas pipi kiri Sunoo. "Bisa. Dia bisa nanganin ini dengan caranya sendiri."

"Masa?"

"Kita liat aja nanti. Cepet abisin. Aku anter kamu pulang."

"Yaaaah, baru juga setengah jam! Emang gak kangen apa?" tanya Sunoo masih mengusal pipi di bahu lebar pacarnya.

Sunghoon hanya tersenyum simpul dan menarik Sunoo mendekat. "Yaudah, kunyah yang lama biar tiga puluh menit setelahnya gak akan berasa."

**************

Jungwon duduk di bangku besi, disusul Jay yang menempatkan dirinya agak jauh. Melihatnya, lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengerti. Mungkin benar kali ini Jay ingin mengabarkan kalau mereka tak bisa lagi berangkat dan pulang bersama. Atau mengobrol berdua di sekolah. Atau main game di rumahnya hingga ibunya Jay memanggil.

Ia sebetulnya butuh waktu menyiapkan diri. Tapi agaknya Jay begitu ingin segera memberi tahunya. Jungwon menimbang-nimbang hal serupa. Jika bukan sekarang, ia tidak tahu kapan.

"Ada apa, kak Jay?"

Jay berdeham pelan. Tiba-tiba saja mulutnya terasa seperti kolam yang mengering. Ditatapnya Jungwon yang sudah menatapnya balik dengan mata penuh harap. Ada beberapa detik yang ia pakai untuk mengagumi lelaki itu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia tersadar dan panik sendiri.

_Eh mampus tadi gue mau ngomong apa ya?_

"Kak?"

"I-iya. Bentar. Uh… gue–"

"Aku minta maaf ya kak Jay karena selalu ganggu." mulai Jungwon tiba-tiba, membuat bibir Jay terkatup. "Kayaknya dari awal aku udah ngerepotin terus. Aku gak enak."

Jay mengernyit bingung namun masih mendengarkan.

"Kan setiap sekolah selalu bareng. Trus kadang dikasih bekel juga sama tante. Abis gitu sering ngajak jalan juga naik motor buat beli makanan yang Jungwon belum pernah coba." ia menghela nafas pelan, memijat telapak tangannya untuk menutupi kegugupan. "Kak Jay baik banget. Pokoknya orang terbaik yang Jungwon kenal."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Jay memilih demikian karena Jungwon terlihat tengah mengumpulkan semua hal dalam pikirannya. Begitu pun Jungwon yang makin menunduk, enggan menatap pemuda di depannya barang sekali. Rasanya ia ingin pulang, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia hanya bertujuan melepas beban yang mengganggu malam-malamnya. Urusan Jay akan berpikiran untuk menjauhinya total atau tidak, ia tak perduli. Yang terpenting, keadaan mereka tak lagi mengganggu siapa-siapa.

"Sebenernya aku seneng bisa bareng terus sama kak Jay. Tapi kayaknya sekarang aku harus tau batas. Aku gak enak nanti sama orang yang kak Jay suka. Kayaknya nanti dia mikir kok kakak selalu sama aku. Jadi… uhm… aku…" ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. "A-aku…"

"Jungwon."

Yang dipanggil spontan mendongak. "Ya?"

"Ngomong apa sih, hm?"

Jungwon menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya gugup. Ia tak berani melihat dua mata Jay. Ada ketakutan dalam dirinya untuk terpesona pada lelaki itu yang pastinya tengah menilainya sebagai seseorang yang aneh. Sementara itu Jay menunggu dengan sabar meski ia terus mencari mata lelaki di depannya. Ia ingin menatap pemuda yang ia sukai itu.

"Kak Jay… katanya lagi suka sama orang?"

"Hmm, bener. Soalnya gue manusia, gak mungkin naksir hantu."

"Kak..."

Helaan nafas singkat lolos dari mulut Jay. "Gue emang lagi naksir orang, trus kenapa?"

"Jungwon ngeganggu ya? Iya kan, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara makin mengecil di akhir. Ia meringis.

"Masa orang yang gue taksir malah ngeganggu gue?" tanya Jay.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Jungwon berusaha memproses perkataan Jay baik-baik. Kedua alisnya menyatu bingung, jelas tidak bisa mencerna dengan mudah saat pikirannya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

_Kak Jay naksir seseorang. Jungwon nanya ganggu apa enggak. Trus mana mungkin orang yang ditaksir ganggu dia... t-tapi kan… berarti…_

"Hah?!"

Jay tertawa melihat ekspresi Jungwon yang terlihat dua kali lebih lucu saat terkejut. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai membungkuk karena rasa geli melihat Jungwon kebingungan.

"M-maksudnya, kak Jay…. Itu– hah…"

"Apa? Kenapa hayo?" goda Jay dan tersenyum saat Jungwon mulai merengut. "Iya. Yang gue taksir namanya Jungwon. Baru jadi tetangga gue gak ada tiga bulan, tapi udah bikin nyaman. Kira-kira dia suka juga gak ya sama gue?"

Jungwon menutup wajahnya dengan hoodie, mengikat talinya hingga Jay tak dapat sedikitpun melihat wajahnya. "Kak!"

"Suka gak?"

"Iya." cicitnya lalu tertawa pelan. "Iya, suka."

"Aja apa banget?"

"B-banget deh."

Jay hanya tersenyum senang dan sisa waktu itu dihabiskan dengan menunggu Jungwon agar tidak malu lagi.

"Masuk sana."

"Kak Jay juga pulang."

"Jungwon masuk, nanti Jay pergi."

"O-okey." jawab yang lebih muda dan membuka gerbang. Setelah memastikan benda itu terkunci, ia melambaikan tangan ke Jay. "Good night, kak Jay."

"Hm. Nighty night, Jungwon." balas pemuda bersurai blonde itu. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan sempat mendengus geli saat Jungwon mencuri lihat ke belakang–memastikan bahwa dirinya masih diperhatikan atau tidak.

Sampai pintu putih itu tertutup, Jay akhirnya kembali ke rumah dengan hati yang penuh, senyum yang mengembang, dan pikiran yang bebas.

Kelegaan kini melingkupinya, sebab semua berakhir kembali pada tempatnya.

**************

_"IH ANJIR KAN BENER MEREKA JADIAN!!"_

_"Bangsul banget gue kira cuma kenalan biasa. Ternyata official anjroooot hatiku!"_

_"JUNGWON ADIK KELAS GEMES ITU??? SAMA JAY SI OTAK ENCER??? SEBUAH SEBUAH YA ANJIR."_

_"Gila, gila. Gue juga mau please gada apa-apa tapi langsung yang klop macem kisah mereka."_

_"Gue juga njing. Liat apa tuh mana mesra banget pake suap-suapan Ya Tuhan, just one question. WHEN? ME? WHEN YA TUHAN."_

_"Kemarin gue juga liat pas tanding basket dibawain minum sama anduk kecil gitu dong. Gue juga MAOOOO."_

Jake menutup telinganya saat mendengar para murid di kelas mulai ramai membicarakan dua insan itu. Diam-diam ia tertawa karena tak menyangka bahwa kabar jadian Jay dan Jungwon langsung menjadi topik hangat seantero sekolah. Seolah tak perduli atau memang memberikan fan service, kedua orang itu tengah makan bersama di kantin, meja tengah, dan hanya berdua tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Sementara itu di kelasnya, Sunoo hanya tersenyum mendengar kabar dari mulut teman-temannya. Benar kata kekasihnya semalam kalau Jay pasti bisa menyelesaikan urusan hatinya dengan baik. Ia bersyukur tidak ada hubungan yang rusak karena dirinya yang sempat salah bicara saat itu.

Segalanya berjalan dengan baik dan indah.

**************

"Kak Jay gak malu kan punya pacar kayak Jungwon?"

"Harusnya aku yang nanya. Malu gak? Kan suka teledor, trus kadang agak lemot dikit."

"Enggak. Jungwon seneng."

"Gitu?" Jay tersenyum dan membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. Melihatnya, Jungwon segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan dan menghirup dalam-dalam campuran aroma pelembut pakaian dan parfum yang entah mengapa begitu memabukkan.

"Iya, gitu."

"Jungwon?"

"Iya, kak Jay?"

"Makasih ya."

"Hmm. Makasih juga, pacarnya Jungwon."

Keduanya tertawa pelan dan semakin menikmati rengkuhan. Petang segera berakhir, dan baik Jay maupun Jungwon masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Sebagai sepasang kekasih, sebagai dua insan yang saling menyayangi.

**END.**


End file.
